


A Change Is Gonna Come

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sick four mornings in a row, Lily starts counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luzdeestrellas for looking it over. For [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

After being sick four mornings in a row, Lily starts counting. The sour taste of bile lingers in her mouth.

Forty-four days.

In the rush of getting married, fighting Death Eaters, _living_, she hasn't been keeping track, and they've been careless with the charm.

She sits on the floor next to the toilet, resting her head on her knees, one hand on her belly. She doesn't mean to cry, but she can't seem to stop the tears.

"Lily?" James crouches next to her, brushing damp hair off her forehead. "All right, there?"

She looks at him, sniffles, and smiles. "Yes."

end

~*~


End file.
